


I Ain’t Got No Malice

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Undertronic (novel)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma, Unrequited Love, Violence, adding tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Seris suddenly turns vicious for no explained reason, and Hex is the target of all the pain and suffering. Cider and the others have to help Hex through this all.





	I Ain’t Got No Malice

Hex walked into the room, going over to see Seris. They had known each other for so long, and his heart beat so loudly for the one he loved more in the world. The little satyr boy which always stuck around with him, cuddling with him, making sushi, fighting off other mercenaries… He had grown so very attached to Seris, that is almost hurt to walk when he saw his potential future love.  
“Seris, I got you some soap…” Hex offered innocently, a large, gentle smile on his face.  
“I want to talk with you for a bit, if that’s fine…”. Hex tilted his head, and waited for a response.  
Yet he got nothing.  
“Seris…?” He approached, setting down the bag, trying to see what was wrong with the other. Seris was facing away from Hex. The vampiric bat thought he was crying, and immediately went to comfort his love, but then he was suddenly punched in the face, and the satyr turned to face his former friend.  
His gaze was vicious and hateful. Something was wrong. But Hex was unsure of what happened. He had never seen malice in Seris’ eyes before, and yet, that’s all he saw. Just hatred. Hatred for… Him.  
“Seris… What is wrong…?” Hex has never felt so vulnerable. His muscles weren’t working correctly, his legs limp from shock, and his arms not functioning from fear. He literally couldn’t fight back. It was impossible.  
“Nothing is wrong, you pathetic whelp!” Seris snapped, stomping a hoof on the ground for emphasis. Hex cowered away from the other.  
“Now, that doesn’t matter. You wanted to tell me something?” He spat, the glint in his eyes showing off that he already knew what Hex was going to say. And was prepared. The mercenary swallowed, and opened his mouth, doing what the satyr wanted.  
“S-Seris… I… I…” he stuttered.  
“What’s wrong with you? Are you mute?” Seris hissed at the other, smiling from the fear that was glinting in Hex’s eyes. He had rendered one of the most powerful mercenaries useless. A wonderful skill indeed.  
“N-N—“ he tried to respond, but Seris punched him again in the face. Hex cried out in pain, then hurriedly spoke his words.  
“I-I love you! I love you, Seris, I have for so many years!” He was crying and sniffling, curling up into a protective ball. The satyr just laughed hysterically, making little hops on his cloven hooves, then savagely stomping on his wings, grinding the frail joint into the ground.  
“Hah… Heh… Heheheh… Like I could ever love you…” The dark words rolled off his tongue. Hex was frozen.  
“Wh… What?” The bat’s tears rolled down his cheeks faster and faster. They were bitter to the taste, but he barely even noticed.  
“Well, lets be honest here… You’re nothing special. Everything you do, another mercenary could do in half the time, and better by tenfold.” Seris said it so matter-of-factly, that the other believed him. He couldn’t exactly say no to Seris. He was always right.  
“Your personality isn’t the best, and your body looks like it was ripped up to shreds. No wonder your parents left you! They didn’t see a point in raising a useless child, so they ditched you on the side of the street for the dogs to rip apart…” Seris laughed manically. Hex shivered violently, the mention of his parents hitting him in the most sensitive spot he could imagine.  
“I guess I will see you all later, no? Or maybe not. I would prefer to never see your pathetic face again, you rabid bat.” He hissed, then turned and left, throwing Hex’s phone to his side.  
After a few hours, Hex knew Seris was gone. He choked on his own breath, and reached for the phone.  
It rang three times, and the other picked up.  
“Cider… H-Help…”


End file.
